gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Christina Sierra
is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Christina is member of Celestial Being and crew-member of CBS-70 Ptolemaios in season 1 of the series. She helps maintenance with the ships daily operations and primarily specializes in programming. When on combat missions, she provides tactical communications between Ptolemaios and the Gundam Meister's. Personality & Character She's into fashion, enjoys exploration, programming, and tries to get friends involved in her activities. She's a honest person and bluntly tell her feelings to people. Due to bad experiences, she doesn't like to recall her past to people. She's also an idealist about changing the world and lookout for those in her life. Skills & Abilities Christina is a talented hacker/programmer. She's capable of hacking and infiltrating into highly secured government servers and abstract data without being discovered. As part of Celestial Being, she uses her hacking abilities to help abstract information to help CB in their missions. She also uses her programming abilities to aid CB, such as creating the stand-alone OS system for the Meisters when Veda was hacked. Christina also doubles as the CIC communications officer to the Gundam Meisters during missions. She's able to track all their movements and advise the Meisters as the conditions of the mission(s) change; the full range of her abilities is unknown. History Early Days Not much is known about Christina's past. The only thing known is that she formally lived in a un-identified space colony with her mother. For unspecified reasons, she left her mother and was eventually recruited by Celestial Being for her programming/hacking talents. It's unknown when did she exactly join CB, but it's guessed that she was with them at least 2 years as the Gundam Meisters gathered and prepared for tactical training; it suggests that Christina was also involved with the training as she became a CIC/AIC operator for the Ptolemy and the Meisters. World Armed Intervention Campaign HRL Gundam Capture Operation Trap in Taklamakan Desert Trinity Armed Intervention Campaign Operation Fallen Angels Death In episode 24, UN Forces and Alejandro Corner attacked the Ptolemaios. The other Gundams were preoccupied engaging enemy units, and the ship was damaged. A GN-X shot and severely damaged the bridge, while Lichtendahl shielded her from the blast. Chris realized what Lichty had done and told Lichty she was blind not to appreciate a great guy like him, Lichty was glad to hear, but died shortly. Chris hugged Lichty's body and told Feldt to take care of herself. Feldt didn't understand why Chris sound so morbid, but it's revealed a large shard of shrapnel pierced Chris's back and her space suit was compromised. She was dying from internal bleeding and coughing up blood. Chris begged the others to change the world, at which point the bridge exploded, vaporizing Lichtendahl and herself. Relationships Mother Sierra never went into detail about her mother, only that she lived in a space colony and that her bad experiences lead her to runaway. When Celestial Being recruited her, she never communicated with her mom again until recently before her death. It's speculated that she either had a poor relationship with her mother or some sort of complicated history involving her mother that convinced her to run. Her mom will never know about Christina's sudden death as Celestial Being's code of secrecy prevents knowledge and whereabouts of each member. Celestial Being Veda Christina, like all the other members of Celestial Being was approved by Veda. She often run missions and programs through Veda. Without Veda's approval, no operations can be allowed. After the recent discovery that Veda was tampered with. Chris created an independent OS system for the Gundam Meister's to use with their Gundams. Crew of the Ptolemaios Feldt Grace Christina is always trying to get Feldt to be involved in her activities like shopping and trying out clothes; she's been resistant if not disinterested in Christina's interests. She's aware of her feelings for Lockon, but never said anything about it. She conveyed her dying message to Feldt, telling her to take care of herself and to change the world. Sumeragi Lee Noriega As tactical commander of the 'Tolemy, she takes all her orders from Sumeragi. Even though she has a subordinate relationship with her, Sumeragi is relatively lax with her. At times Chris would remind Sumeragi about her bad drinking habits in inappropriate times. Lichtendahl Tsery Lichty has always been interested in Christina and tries to do things for her to impress her, but she said he wasn't her type. He was jealous when she showed interest in Johann Trinity. When Lichty shielded Chris from the GN-X's rifle blast, he was badly injured. Chris admitted to him that she was blinded that she couldn't notice a great guy like him. He was happy that Chris liked her back; unfortunately he died soon after. Chris was saddened and holds onto Lichty's body and both were vaporized when the Ptolemy exploded. Lasse Aeon Nothing in depth developed between them besides a friendly/professional relationship on board the Ptolemy. Only in their final moments before the Ptolemy was attacked they actually get to partially bond before the Ptolemy's destruction. Ian Vashti She has the least developed relationship with the two. While friendly and professional, they don't seem to have a real friendship and only have a professional one. Joyce Moreno Gundam Meister's Although familiar with all the Gundam Meister's, Chris doesn't have much personal communication with them unless it's mission-related. She did however once covered for Setsuna's unannounced use of Exia, other than that she doesn't seem to have a strong bond with them vs the crew of the Ptolemy. Pics Gallery File:Christina Sierra.jpg References External Links Christina Sierra on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters